Vigilante Symbiote Judgment
by gavinner111
Summary: One fateful evening after a viewing of the film Zorro a girl's parents were shot in front of her eyes and mugged by a gangster in the middle of an alleyway. Ten years later and that same girl has discovered a new symbiote which unlike the rest does not corrupt its host. Now with a vengeful sense of justice the girl will save the innocent as the symbiote named Judgment.


The Nightmare

Twenty-five or so henchmen in full body armor and helmets were patrolling an abandoned skyscraper building with fifteen hostages scattered around the area including women and children. These innocent bystanders were just grabbed in the street and kidnapped for the purpose of a ransom demand that was going to happen at midnight tonight otherwise the head henchman in charge will evacuate the building and detonate it along with the nearby sector with a fully primed thermal bomb. It was about to reach that time.

Near the location of the bomb was a little girl no older than eleven years old crying out for help. The head thug looked at her and scoffed:

"Don't blame us little girl, blame the cops who failed to deliver us the money in time and no there's going to be no Spiderman to save you this time, our boss Silvermane sent a little super-villain to take care of that no good webslinger. I'd say your prayers if I were you. Hahahaha!"

In a nearby bathroom a guard was taking a number two inside a toilet on one of the floors.

"Damn burrito, stupid stomach won't heal well after this."

"Eh stop bitching Frank just take some antacids or something that should cure your condition in a sec" says a thug taking a piss in a urinal outside.

 **Begin Arkham Knight Panessa Studios Predator Theme**

Suddenly two blue gooey clawed hands bursted from behind the concrete wall and started choking the guard. He literally shit himself as his head was taken and implanted forcefully on the toilet door knocking him out.

"What the hell was that?"

The thug outside didn't have time to zip his pants and prep his gun as the door bursted open as a clawed blue foot came and kicked him in the face right into the urinal breaking it in half and knocking him out too.

Quickly the blue figure went to work on a vent inside the bathroom effortlessly tearing it out and began crawling inside it.

The figure started crawling in the vent until it came upon a room filled with hostages and seven guards. The vent connecting the room was close to a guard standing outside. With lightning reflexes the gooey blue figure bursted out of the vent tackling the henchman down and proceeded to break his leg before webbing his body down with dark blue webbing.

The hostages the guard was looking at were surprised to see a figure competition sized muscular blue-coated figure with white eyes and a rictus razor sharp teeth filled mouth with a tongue slithering out. Six pack abs aligned the stomach with pumped biceps and shoulders and tiny flat breasts popping out. No mistake it was a female symbiote.

The guards in the room however, heard the noise.

"What the hell was that? You two go and check on how the guy is now!"

The female symbiote quickly webbed up into a column in the room and began wall crawling onto the roof of the room.

The guards checked on their downed man with webbing all over him.

"What in the name of!" he looked towards the hostage "Which one of you bastards did this or saw what happened? Speak up or I'm going to pump you full of lead …"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"The hell?"

All the guards went to the middle of the room to see one of their buddies suspended from the top of the roof with webbing by one end of his leg.

"What happened?"

"It was a monster! A monster!"

Suddenly the lights went out in the room as the sound of a damaged breaker could be heard.

"Damn it, everyone open your flashlights. Spread out, find the son of the bitch who did this and end them."

One guard went to a nearby corridor and just as he was about to make the turn he shined his flashlight right in the face of the slobbering symbiote.

"Surprise buster!"

"Oh God!"

Blue ooze came out from her chest and started filling the mouth of the henchman until he fell conscious from lack of oxygen. She retracted the ooze out checking to make sure that he was still breathing.

"It came from over there! Open fire!"

The thugs started indiscriminately firing toward the direction of the scream and were rewarded with no bullet contact.

"I don't like this. This was supposed to be an easy job!"

"Calm the hell down man you ain't making this easy."

"HELP! HELP!"

The three remaining guards were able to see another of their comrades being hooked at the angle by a line of webbing and being slowly dragged into a dark corridor.

"After him"

They turned around with their flashlights to see their comrade now painted across the wall with thick ooze like webbing covering his face and the rest of his body.

"The FUCK?"

"Oh god this is not happening. This is not happening!"

The thugs were slowly backing away their numbers were clearly thinning and in the dark they were getting agitated and scared.

A ball of sticky blue webbing was shot out and impacted the furthest henchman in the back. He was now covered in a cocoon of blue web and lying on the ground.

"Show yourself you damn coward!"

The remaining two henchmen began indiscriminately firing into the air.

Two pieces of webbing were shot out and covered the faces of both men blinding them and making them unable to see. The female symbiote then clotheslined one of the henchman down and then spun leg locked the other twisting his body and knocking him out.

All the commotion outside was heard by one lone thug with a shotgun who suddenly bursted into the room with a flashlight seeing the symbiote finish off its work.

"What the! Stay back!"

He began firing his shotgun at the symbiote but the bullet was useless and barely did any damage. He reloaded and began firing again. The symbiote casually walked up towards him without a look of concern in the world, her face slowly smiling as she approached inch by inch.

"I said stay the hell back!"

The thug kept reloading his shotgun and firing until he was down to an empty cartridge. He tried to swing his shotgun at his opponent but she merely broke into pieces with one punch. She then grabbed him by the collar.

"What… What the hell are you?"

"WE ARE VENGEANCE! WE ARE THE NIGHT! WE ARE JUDGMENT!"

The symbiote cocked her fist and punched the man square in the face uppercutting him into the air before he landed into the ground. With him down the symbiote look back to make sure that the hostages were all safe before she beckoned them to quickly head for the nearby elevator.

"GO! GO!"

They ran without a second thought.

Nine men down she now had to take out the rest in fifteen minutes before the rest of the building and the remaining hostages all are blown to bits.


End file.
